


Lima Carnival

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smutlet.<br/>Finn admits that he and Dave share some secrets at the Lima Carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lima Carnival

The kiss lasted for a split second. It reminded Dave a lot of that fateful kiss with Kurt Hummel, but almost a year later, this kiss was different. Instead of Kurt, his lips were pressed to Finn Hudson's and this time he wasn't the initiator, the aggressor. "That's the thing we share, Hudson?" he asked, almost breathless, just from the tiny touch of their lips. "We share being closeted and confused."

There had always been a tension between the two of them. It started in grade school when they were just children and Finn made fun of the vulnerable Dave to establish his place in the hierarchy. It continued on through high school, where Dave violently turned the tables and bullied Finn. Now, what was it?

Well it had all boiled down to a heated kiss behind a fun house, at the Lima Carnival, at night. Finn had pressed Dave to the wall, told him he knew his secrets and then laid that kiss on him. Dave groaned, looking over Finn's shoulder at the lit up carousel. "I...yeah," Finn responded to his question. "I mean, God, I've liked girls in the past...but I want guys too...not guys like Kurt...guys like you."

"I'm not the guy to get all emotionally drippy in front of," Dave chided.

"I know your secret Dave," Finn said seriously, eyes heavy with emotion. "I know who you are and well, dude, now you know who I am."

Dave groaned, frustrated, but at the same time relieved. Someone knew and someone kissed him. He tugged Finn closer to him by the collar. "You were the first," he said gruffly, seriously.

"The first what?" Finn asked, tilting his head like he was confused.

"The first time I realized I wanted a guy," Dave practically snarled. "It was that little twelve year old dick who made fun of me in the showers."

Finn's face lit up for a moment at that with confusion and surprise. "I was kind of a dick," he mumbled low. "I didn't mean to be..."

"That's the story of my last five years."

They kissed again. It was long this time, heated and full of emotion. Dave reached up and held tight to Finn's face. Finn was taller but he was bigger. He was well aware that someone could sneak behind the fun house and see. He was also aware that the slight rocking of their bodies against the fun house's extremely thin walls could alert someone of their presence. Dave just couldn't find it within himself to care. "I want you," Finn breathed out and yes, this was what Dave wanted. He wanted someone to desire him within this mess. He pressed close to Finn, bodies touching.

"I want you too."

"Did you drive here?" Finn asked, looking around. Dave realized where they were going and no, he didn't exactly want to be in public either. That kind of rocking would definitely get people's attention.

Dave nodded. "My truck..."

Finn took that cue to immediately head to the parking lot. Dave followed after him quickly, heading past the twirling swings and the nauseating looking rides flipping upside down. They headed into the small parking lot, which was mostly gravel, lined with the cars of the residents who had come. Nobody was in the lot yet, because though the sky had darkened, the festival was still going on for hours.

"You know we can't...not without...stuff..."

Finn looked at Dave for a minute and smirked. "I've watched my fair share of porn, man, I know what we can do."

Dave took a few seconds to think about Hudson watching gay porn before Finn was insistently looking around and urging him to point out his truck. He pointed out the ragged thing and then fumbled in his pants' pocket for the keys. He found them and took another long moment unlocking the door. Finn crawled in before he did, assessing the situation. "Not bad," he said, moving the panel between them. When had Finn become so sexually aggressive? Dave was stunned. Santana had told him once that sex with Finn was nothing, literally nothing.

His thoughts about Finn's lack of sexual prowess were vanquished when Finn kissed him again. Dave grunted and pushed back, fighting for the dominance that was his. He couldn't help gently running his hand over Finn's lower jaw because it was just so awesome to be doing this with a guy he wanted. "Ungh," Finn groaned, obviously pleased. Dave, wanting to one up him a little, unbuttoned the tall teen's jeans, tugging them down as much as he could manage in their confined space.

Finn leaned his back against the window (good, Dave thought, nobody would see them with his body blocking the way, hopefully...) and got his pants down enough to matter. His intentions became obvious when he tugged Dave's down and had a hand wrapped around his dick in seconds. Dave had never even gone that far with someone else, but it was obvious one of the girls Finn had been with had given him a bit of confidence.

"This okay?" Finn asked, with a bit of hesitance as he started jerking Dave off slowly. The motion was enough to make Dave want to lose it, but instead he went to kiss Finn again, missing his mouth and latching onto the side of his face. Dave moaned his affirmation, but it came out garbled. He awkwardly moved his hand up Finn's thigh to grasp his erection, moaning as his fingers enclosed around it. Fuck, the dude was big everywhere.

Dave couldn't believe it. Pants down, jerking each other off, he was in his truck with Finn Hudson. He was reminded of the moment changing during cub scouts, when it had hit him he liked Finn that way. Who'd have thought he'd end up in this situation?

He came with a grunt, watching Finn's open mouthed stare. Once he could breathe again, he became much clearer and more capable of handling Finn. He stroked him to orgasm, watching the bright colors of the carnival behind the parking lot. It was enough to distract his focus from the amazing boy he was with. When Finn jerked forward and came on his hand, Dave turned back to look at him.

"Freaking amazing night..."


End file.
